


Bittersweet (Prelude to The Bijou)

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted for the 2013 <i>The Great Chocolate Challenge</i>.</p><p>Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain characters and any story references belong to Annie Proulx and/or Focus Features.</p></blockquote>





	Bittersweet (Prelude to The Bijou)

He always liked going to the pictures, ever since he was a boy.   For one thing, it meant a trip to town; which was a treat in itself.  The smell and taste of popcorn that couldn't be duplicated anywhere else, and boxes of candies and chocolate bars laid out in tantalizing arrays behind the glass case.   But watching a story unfold on the big screen was also an escape from his ordinary, workaday life with its demands, took him to places he could only imagine, probably only ever would imagine - adventures and romance in exotic locales, singing cowboys riding off on faithful horses into hopeful, promising Technicolor sunsets -  where anything was possible and everything turned out all right by the time the ending music played.   A poster of a handsome film star upon whom he'd had his first youthful, and later he would learn, unacceptable, crush hung on his bedroom wall - it was still there in his memories, colors faded by age and afternoon sunlight.

He and Ennis didn't always go to the mountains when they could get some time away to be together.    Sometimes they would stay at a nice hotel if his work required him to be out of town and to visit a different city; and if Ennis could join him, have dinner together, and on one night, go to the pictures.   In the red velvet-uphostered seats of this elegant, historic old building when the lights went down, they didn't have to be as conscious of being able to be as physically close as they wanted to be, what people might be thinking about two men being together and if they knew or suspected anything, like Ennis felt he had to be when they were out walking together, out on the pavement.  Their fingers woud touch as they shared a box of popcorn, or maybe some chocolates.   Leaning in towards each other, shoulders and arms would gently brush and could linger, and knees, or perhaps a hand would rest on a thigh in a discreet caress.   And they could stay that way, for a little while, until the lights came up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the 2013 _The Great Chocolate Challenge_.
> 
> Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain characters and any story references belong to Annie Proulx and/or Focus Features.


End file.
